The Ship Of Dreams
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: It was known as "The Ship of Dreams" Yet the dreams of the passangers of the RSM Titanic were short lived when it hit 2:30 in the morning of April 15th 1912. Doctor Who Titanic story. Rated T for language.
1. The Boy Who Waited

**I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the BBC. I love the idea of Doctor Who Titanic! Just so you know the Doctor is not a timelord. I'm not sure yet if this will follow the story of Titanic, I don't think I have it in my to kill him. Anyway. R&R and enjoy!**

Come Josephine in my flying machine

Going up she goes

Up she goes...

It was known as the ship of dreams. A ship created by man as a form of transport from one world to another. To most it was the most fantastic ship on the planet and to others it was the only way to a new life. It was a ship that met its demise over a hundred years ago, and still today it's one of the most talked about tragedy the world has ever known. To one man it was the greatest adventure he had ever set out to explore. Only one thing called him to Titanic and that was the most sought after gems, the heart of the ocean. A necklace worth more than any of the Queens royal gems. And from the rumors he had heard, it sat at the bottom of the ocean. In a safe that hadn't been touched since April 15 1912. The man usually went by Captain Williams but that was only to those who didn't know him. To his crew they knew him as Rory Williams, the boy who waited.

"Kay take her in nice and slow." He said watching though one of the small circular windows. He watched as the bow of the ship came into view and smiled brightly. "Oh that is beautiful." He said. He looked to one of the men behind him and motioned for the video camera. Once it met his hand he turned it on and pressed the record button. "Ok quiet we're rolling." He said bringing the camera to the window and leaned into it. "Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship. Still gets me every time." He said before bringing the camera to look out the window. "To See the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above." He said. He heard someone next to him start to laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"Your so full of shit boss." The man said.

"Dive six. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic...Two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, these windows are nine in a half inches thick and if they go, we go." Rory said putting the camera away. "Right, let's go to work." He said. The crew nodded and started with work. Luke sat down in a seat surrounded by controls and slipped 3-D goggles over his face before grabbing the joysticks to control the ROV. Rory sat down to watch the screen giving commands. "Right drop down to B deck." He said. "B deck. Get in there." Luke nodded softly while playing with the controls. "It's the door frame. Watching it!" He said. He smiled and commanded to turn right as soon as the hit the mantel. "Right there!" He said pointing to a door. "Hold it...Come back to the right." He said. Luke nodded again, and turned the ROV to the right. "Woredrob door..." He said quietly. "I wanna see what's under it." He said.

"Give me my hands man." Luke said. He was handed more controls as Rory watched the screen closely.

"Take it easy, it might fall apart." Rory said. He watched the arms grab the door. "Right, go flip it over." He said. He watched as the door was softly flipped over and smiled. "It's pay days boys." He said. He gave to commands to safely get the safe from the ship as the 2 submarines made their journey back to earth. He heard the rush of the ships resurfacing and be hoisted from the water. He quickly opened the top of the sub and climbed out. He ran to the stern of the ship and watched as crains brought the safe up.

"Who's the best?!" Luke laughed walked up behind him and wrapped a arm around him. "Say it!"

"You are Luke." Rory said. Luke laughed as the crew broke the lock on the safe. The safe was cracked open and a rush of orange fluids rushed out. Rory leaned down and searched the safe. He pulled out old soggy papers, seaching for the necklace. He pulled out a leather case out of the safe and searched. Yet, no necklace was found. He looked down in disbelief. "Shit..." He sighed.

"You know boss, the same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered." Luke said. Rory looked to the camera, angered and shoved it away.

"Get the outta my face." He said, picking up the leather case and handing it to one of the women working on the ship. He followed her to the preservation room and watched her clean it for moment before someone called for him.

"Rory, the partners want to know how it's going." He took the phone from the man and started to speak. "Hey Dave? Barry, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe..." He said. "But hey, don't worry about it, there're still plenty of places it could be...In the floor debris, in the suite, in the mother's room, in the purser's safe on C deck." He said. "You guys just have to trust my insticts..." He trailed off looking at the screen while the woman cleaned. "Hold on a second." He said. "Where's the photograph of the necklace?" He said. He picked up the refernce of the necklace and smiled. "I'll be god damned." He said. The heart of the ocean was rested on the nude woman's chest. The date the picture was drawn was April 14 1912. The intials in the corner of the page. A simple "D".


	2. Back To Titanic

**This chapter is shorter but the story starts in the next chapter. R&R and enjoy. **

Life is short. That's what she's been told all her life. From the moment she was born over 100 years ago. Yet for her, life had just begun as she sat at her pottery table making yet another vase. She listened to her granddaughter talk to the dog and laughed lightly. She turned her attention to the television at the mention of the ship that took so much from her. She looked over her shoulder, rose to her feet and walked towards the television.

"What is it...?" She was asked.

"Turn that up dear." She told her granddaughter.

"I have museum-trained excepts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and cataloughed properly." The man said. "Take a look at this drawing we found just today." The camera moved from the man to a drawing of a nude woman. "A piece of paper that's been underwater for 100 years...and my team are able to preserve it intanct." The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it enjoy it now?" The man asked.

"I'll be god damned." She said. Her granddaugher looked to her with worry then looked back to the television in time to get a number. "Get me the phone dear." She said. The other woman nodded quickly and rushed for the phone before returning to her. She dialed the number as fast as she could and waited for an answer. When someone answered she smiled. "I'm looking for Mr. Williams." She said. She was told to hold on for a moment before the phone was handed to someone else.

"This is Rory Williams. What can I do for you, Mrs...?" He asked.

"Rose Pond." She said.

"Mrs. Pond?" He said.

"I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Williams." Rose said with a smile. He paused for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Alright. You have my attention, Rose. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?" He asked. Rose Pond smiled more and looked to her granddaughter Amy with a smile.

"Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me." She said. She talked on the phone for a little while longer before handing Amy the phone back. Amy looked to her in shock.

"Y-you weren't serious were you?" Amy asked her. Rose nodded slowly and smiled.

"We must be going dear. We need to pack." Rose said.

"Pack?" Amy asked. "Pack for what?"

"We're going to go see what they've found of course." Rose smiled and walked slowly to her room. She packed quickly as Amy took the bags to the car. Rose grabbed her bowl of goldfish and Amy laughed lightly.

"Your not taking the fish." She said. Rose smiled and walked to the car. Amy sighed, grabbed the dog and walked to the car. She looked to the house one last time before starting the engine and driving to the airport. She pulled up to the waiting helecopter and helped her grandmother out of the car. She helped her into a wheel chair and helped her aboard the aircraft before returning to help get the bags. Rose looked out the window the whole time. Once they hit the ocean, her heart dropped. Memories returning, the whole time, she saw his face. His smile. In her heart she felt like she was going home. Once the helecopter landed she felt her heart start to race. The doors were opened as a group of men came down to help her out. She was lowered to the ground while Amy climbed out and met Rory for the first time. He cleared his thought and helped her down. She smiled lightly and thanked him and wheeled Rose into her stateroom. She helped Rose unpack her photo's and set the boxes up against the corner. They heard a knock on the door and looked up to Rory.

"Is your stateroom alright?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Very nice. Have you met my granddaughter, Amy? She takes care of me." Rose said.

"Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, grandmother. Remember, up on deck?" Amy asked as Rose nodded.

"Oh yes." Rose said. She set another photo onto the table with a smile. "There, that's nice. I have to have my pictures when I travel. And Freddy of course." She said smiling to the Pomeranian.

"Would you like anything?" Rory asked.

"I should like to see my drawing." Rose said. Rory nodded and motioned for them to follow. Amy pushed the wheel chair from the room following Rory. Rose looked to the water and smiled sadly.

_"Rose..."_ She heard. She looked away from the water as they entered the preservation room. She looked into the water with a sad smile. She touched the photo gently, seeing the night it was drawn as if it were happening right then.

"Louis the sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the blue Diamond of the crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up." Rory explained. "The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too...recut into a heart-like shape...and it because Le Coeur De La Mer." He continued. "The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing." Rose said. "I only wore it this once."

"You actually believe this is your grandmother?" Amy asked.

"It was me dear. Wasn't I a hot number?" Rose asked.

"I tracked it down through insurance records...And old claim that was settled under teams of absolute secrecy. Do you know the claiment was Rose?" Rory asked.

"Someone named Smith, I should imagine." Rose said with disgust.

"Arnold Smith, Right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his son Mickey Smith bought in France for his fiancee...You...A week before he sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filled righ after the sinking. So the diamon had to've gone down with the ship." Rory said he looked to Amy pointing to the date. "See the date?" He asked.

"April 14, 1912." Amy said.

"If your grandmother is who she says she is, she was wearing the diamond the night Titanic sank." Luke said.

"And that makes you my new best friend. I will happily compensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to it's recovery." Rory said.

"I don't want your money, Mr. Williams. I know how hard it is for people who care greatly for money to give it away." She said. She looked back to the photo and touched the single "D" in the corner. "You may give me this, if anything I tell you is of value." She said.

"Deal." Rory said. "Over here are a few things we've recovered from you staterooms." He said. Amy wheeled her over to the table and she smiled more.

"This was mine." She said picking up a mirror. "How extraordinary! It looks the same as the last time I saw it." She flipped it over and looked at her reflection. "The reflection has changed a bit." She laughed, set it down and picked up another item. "My mother's brooch." She said. "She wanted to go back for it. Cause quite a fuss." Rory smiled sadly and looked to her seriously.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic...?"


	3. Luck

**I don't know why this chapter is only 800 something words long. It feels longer. Maybe if I sit here and tell you guys that you are all fantastic then I'll reach 1000 words. Anyway. You guys ARE fantastic. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was having computer troubles the last few days. Now I'll be updating again sometime today. I know the Doctor is calling himself John because it would be odd if he told everyone he goes by Doctor. Jack knows who he is and soon Rose will too. I changed something in the last chapter. Old Rose's name is Rose Pond so then I could use Amy Pond instead of Amy Tyler which in my opinion sounds weird. Ok did I reach 1000 words yet? No. Ok then what to say...Thank you again for the reviews, keep them coming they keep me writing. Please enjoy and since I've reached 1000 words...R&R!**

_"It's been 100 years..." Rose started._

_"Just tell us what you can." Rory said helping her into a chair._

_"Do you want to hear this or not Mr. Williams?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. She smiled sadly and continued. "It's been 100 years...And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in...Titanic was called the "Ship of Dreams". And it was...It really was."_

**Southampton England 1912-**

She sat in the car with a bored look on her face as they made their final approach to the mighty ship Titanic. Her fiancée next to her smiled as he looked out the window.

"Oh that is brilliant!" He said with a huge smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and looked. She shook her head and relaxed back in the seat. She heard the horn honk several times making people move out of the way and got ready to depart. The door beside her opened and a hand was offered to her. She took it and rose from the seat and stepped from the car. She looked to the ship with sad eyes knowing this would be the last trip as a single woman.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." She said. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Her fiancée, Mickey Smith, rolled his eyes and took her shoulders in his hands.

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not the Titanic." He said. "It's over a hundred feet longer the Mauritania, and far more luxurious." He let his hands fall from her shoulders and proceeded to help her mother from the car. "It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe and even Turkish baths!" He looked to her mother with a sarcastic smile as she exited the car. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress, Jackie." He said. She laughed lightly as she walked to fix Rose's hat.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Jackie said.

"It is unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Mickey said with a grin.

"There all better." Jackie said with a light smile. "You look like gold." She told Rose. Rose nodded once and looked back to the ship, waiting for Mickey and his bodyguard to walk them to the ship.

"Everyone ready?" He asked them. They both nodded. Jackie linked arms with him as Rose followed behind them. Feeling as though she was a slave, being brought to America in chains.

* * *

Luck. He was never one to believe in it. Especially with how his life had turned out. He'd come to Southampton from Cardiff, no real job, no money, yet he worked as hard as he could to a least get a honest meal in his stomach at night before returning home to his police box. He sat with his friend at his side and bet all his money in a game of cards with two Swedish men. He watched as one of the men placed two tickets to Titanic on the table and hoped to god that his hand of cards would win.

"John...Your an idiot, you bet everything we have." His friend whispered to him.

"When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose." John whispered back. His friend nodded and looked back to his cards. He traded cards with one of the other men, took a moment to think before discarding it and drawing another. "Alright. The moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change." He looked around the table. "Jack." He said. Jack nodded and set down his cards with a sigh. "Nothing..." John said.

"Nothin'." Jack said.

"Olaf?" John asked. The man set his cards down with a frown. "Nothing." He looked to the last man and watched him set down 2 pair. "I'm so sorry Jack." John said.

"You idiot! I trusted you!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to be in for work tomorrow or maybe the rest of you life!" He slammed down a full house on the table and smiled. "Because we're going to America!" John shouted and picked up the tickets.

"You lucky ass bastard!" Jack said. He racked in the money into his pockets as one of the Swedish men took John by the shoulders. He rose his fist and swung at the other man. "We're going to America!" Jack shouted.

"No mate. Titanic goes to America. In five minutes." The pubkeeper said.

"Shit! Jack come on!" John said running out the door. Jack followed closely as they ran their way through the crowds of people. They ran up the 3rd class platform and stopped just as a man was shutting the door. "We're passengers!" John yelled holding up the tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" The man asked.

"Of course!" Jack said. "Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." The man nodded and let them jump aboard. Luck. He was never one to believe in it, until the moment he stepped foot onto Titanic. It was then he knew, he was one of the luckiest bastards alive.


	4. The Same Ole Thing

**I do apologize for the late update. My life has been crazy busy with the approach of the holidays. I will update tomorrow after some Christmas shopping. Anyway please do enjoy chapter 4. A little Rose and 10 romance is coming. It might be the next chapter or chapter 6. I just want to thank all very quickly for the reviews, favorites and followers on this story. I know a lot of this is following the movie and in the next chapter that will change when Rose and the Doctor actually start talking. With that said...R&R and enjoy!**

Rose always did love art. Even as a little girl. She'd tell her father about the newest piece of art that caught her eye in a store and imminently he would get it for her and hang it in her room. Just as she was, taking paintings from a box and setting them up. Looking for a place to put them. Mickey stood in the doorway with a glass of whiskey in his hand watching her move back and forth in the room.

"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money." He said. She rolled her eyes and picked up another canvas out of a box.

"You're wrong." Rose said. "They're fascinating. Like in a dream." She said. "There's truth without logic. What's his name again?" She asked looking at one of the paintings. "Picasso." She said setting it on the couch.

"He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap." Mickey said with a grin. A man came in shortly after with his safe and he motioned to the wardrobe. The other man nodded and wheeled the safe into the room, set it neatly in there before leaving. Rose walked into the bedroom with the painting followed by her maid and new friend.

"It smells so brand new." Martha Jones said. "Like the built it just for us." She added. "I mean, just to think that tonight, when I crawl under the sheets, I will be the first!" She smiled. Rose let out a small laugh setting the last painting at the end of the bed with a light smile.

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." Mickey said from the doorway. Rose held back her shivers and looked down saddened. Martha caught the expression and blushed lightly.

"S'cuse me miss." She said and exited the room. Rose took a deep breath and turned to leave the room, grabbed her travel case and walking back to set it in the room. Mickey watched her with a grin before leaving letting her get ready for lunch. She exited in a light green dress with a blue sash tied around her waist.

"You look ravishing." Mickey said. Rose smiled on his behalf and exited the room. She heard his sigh before his footsteps coming up behind her. The walked to the dinning room where her mother, Titanic's creator, Sarah Jane Smith and Wilfred Mott were waiting. The men stood as she sat down before returning to their seats. The men resumed their conversation as Rose looked down to the table, not interested in what they had to say.

"And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Mott here, designed her from the keel plates." Bruce Ismay said looking to Wilfred Mott.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's." Wilfred said, not liking the attention he was getting. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is." He said motioning with his hands to the dinning room before slamming his hands on the table. "Willed into solid reality." The whole table laughed, all except Rose who turned her attention to her cigarette she had lit.

"You know I don't like that Rose." Jackie said glaring to her lightly. Mickey looked to them and took the cigarette away before putting it out in an ashtray.

"She knows." He said. Sarah Jane looked to them and rolled her eyes a little. A waited asked Mickey what he wanted and he ordered quickly before looking to Rose. "You like Lamb don't you sweetpea?" He asked. She nodded once, looking back to the table.

"So, are you going to cut her meat for her too there, Mickey?" Sarah Jane asked with a light grin. He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his champagne. Sarah Jane looked back to Ismay with a smile. "So who came up with the name, Titanic?" She asked. "Was it you Bruce?" Ismay nodded and smiled.

"Yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size." He said. "And size means stability, luxury and safety." He added. Rose rolled her eyes and looked to him.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" She asked. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." She added. Sarah Jane hid her smile with her napkin while Wilfred chocked on the breadstick he was eating to suppress his laughter. Jackie glared to her daughter upset at what she had said.

"My god, Rose, what has gotten into..." She started before Rose cut her off.

"Excuse me." She said and rose from the table. Jackie looked to the others at the table with a frown.

"I do apologize." She said. Mickey rose from his seat, masking his anger until he got outside. Rose walked towards the bow of the ship and leaned against a railing. Looking out to the ocean and taking a long deep breathe. She could feel his eyes on her, causing her to gaze back at him. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Somewhat liking the way he was looking at her. Mickey called out her name making her turn her attention to him. He grabbed her arm in his, causing a little pain, but nothing she couldn't bear.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I have a right to speak my mind do I not?" She asked.

"Not around men you don't. Have you forgotten what sex you are?" He nearly growled. She snatched her arm away and glared to him.

"No but perhaps you have." She said pushing past him to re-enter the ship. She didn't forget the look in that mans eyes all night. Not even while she dressed for dinner. She thought for a moment and looked in the mirror. Seeing his deep brown eyes gazing at her like he had seen an angel. She heard a knock on the door and watched as Martha entered the room to help her finish dressing.

_I saw my life as if I'd already lived it...An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches...Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared...or even noticed..._


	5. Love At First Sight

**Ok chapter 5 is up. I'm proud of this chapter. John's nickname is revealed so yay! I keep forgetting to say a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own Doctor Who or Titanic. They below to BBC and James Cameron. Anyway R&R and enjoy!**

He always loved the stars. The shiny distance points that lit the night sky caught his attention every night. Even in the chilly air he found time to have a cigarette and watch the twinkling sky. He took a puff from his cigarette and looked up at the sound of footsteps behind him. He sat up quickly when he saw a woman in a dark blue dress run by and frowned realizing it was the woman from earlier that day. He watched as she slowed when she approached the stern of the ship, before climbing over the railing and turning to face the icy waters below. He walked up behind her slowly, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. She looked back to him, teary eyed and angry.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled. He walked closer and extended his hand.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back over." He said fearing for her life.

"Stay where you are. I mean it, I-I'll let go." She said looking to the cold waters.

"No you won't." He said. She looked to him with a glare.

"What do you mean no I won't? Who do you think you are telling me what I will and will no do? You don't even know me!" She yelled.

"You would have done it already." He frowned coming to stand near the back of the ship. "Now come on, take my hand." He said offering his hand once more. She looked to him confused for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Your distracting me, now go away!" She said.

"I can't." He said. "I'm involved now. If you jump, I'll have to go in after you." He added.

"Don't be daft!" She cried out. "You'll be killed."

"Weeeellll I'm a brilliant swimmer." He said while removing his brown jacket before moving on to remove his shoes.

"The fall alone will kill ya!" She said. He looked to her with a light grin.

"Was that a southern London accent?" He asked. She looked to him, her glare lightening. She held back her smile and looked over the edge. "It would hurt." He said. "I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be quite honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." He said.

"How cold?" She asked.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." He said removing his other shoe. "Have you ever been to Glasgow?" He asked. She nodded looking to him. "Well they have really cold winters, and I grew up there. When I was a wee child, my father and I went ice-fishing out on Loch Ness...Ice fishing's where you cut a hole in the..." He started when she cut him off.

"I know what ice fishing is!" She yelled.

"Sorry. Just...You look like a indoor girl." He said. She could hear his Scottish accent when he spoke, and deep down she loved it. "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you...Water that cold...Like down there...It hurts like a thousand daggers all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think...At least not about anything but the pain." He explained. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to going in after you. But like I said, I don't have much of a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook."

"You're kidding me."

"That's what everyone tells me." He said with a smile. "But with all due respect milady, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He added. He reached out his hand again and wiggled his fingers, not speaking. She turned towards him and slowly reached for his hand. He grasped her hand tightly in his and flashed her a grin. "I'm John Smith." He said. She smiled lightly gazing into his brown eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Smith." She said. "I'm Rose...Rose Tyler." She said.

"Lovely name Ms. Tyler." He said. He held her hand tightly as she took a step onto the railing. "That's it." He said reassuring her. She took the next step but her dress got in the way and she lost her footing. She slipped off the railing and hung dangling over the edge of the ship. She screamed for help as he leaned over the ship to grab her other hand. "Don't worry, I've got you!" He said. She looked up to him scared for her life. "Trust me!" He yelled. "Trust me." He said more softly. He grabbed her other hand and hoisted her over the railing, falling to the deck of the ship in the process, with her beneath him. He heard a few footsteps approach before a man yelled at him, pulling him off the terrified blonde.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Fetch the Master at Arms!" He yelled. Not long after her was being handcuffed and forced to sit down while being yelled at by Rose's fiancée.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?" He was asked. "Look at me you filth!" He grabbed John's face and forced him to look at him. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Mickey, stop!" Rose intervened. "It was an accident." She said.

"An accident?!" Mickey asked glaring to her.

"It was stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Rose looked to John. "I was leaning way over to see the uh..." She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "The propellers. And I slipped and would have gone over when Mr. Smith saved me, almost going over himself." She said.

"You wanted to see the propellers?" Mickey asked. Another man stood next to Mickey shaking his head.

"Woman and machinery do not mix." The man said. The Master at Arms looked to John wanting confirmation to Rose's story.

"Was that the way of it?" He asked. John looked to Rose while she nodded quickly.

"Yes, that's quite right." John said.

"Well the boys a hero!" The other man next to Mickey cheered. "Good for you son, well done." He said. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" Mickey nodded while rubbing Rose's arms.

"Let's get you in. You're freezing." He said. John rubbed his wrists looking to Rose. The man next to Mickey looked to him to whisper something; Mickey nodded and pulled a 20-dollar bill. John simply nodded while taking the money.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose asked displeased.

"Rose is displeased...What to do?" Mickey asked thinking. "I know!" He looked to John and stood tall. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" He asked. John nodded looking to Rose.

"Count me in." He said with a light grin.

"Then it's settled." Mickey said leading Rose inside. John watched her go, sighing lightly. He took his shoes in his hand, laced them up before pulling on his jacket. He walked back down to his room before flopping down on the bed. Jack looked over the side.

"You look exhausted Doc." He said.

"You miss so much when you're flirting with your room mates." John grinned. "And it's either Doctor or John. I'm not answering to "Doc" again." He said.

"Alright alright! Chill." Jack said and rolled over to lay back in bed.


End file.
